


DMC Week 2020

by Hellzeldagirl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Classical Music, Cowboy Hats, DMCWeek2020, Dancing, F/M, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, New Parents, Newborn Children, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Showing Off, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Waltzing, childhood crushes, dmcweek, griffon ruining the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzeldagirl/pseuds/Hellzeldagirl
Summary: These are my pieces for DMCWeek2020.Day 1: Weapon - DantexReaderDay 2: Monster - Nelo AngeloxReaderDay 3: Reunion - VergilxReaderDay 4: Music - VxReaderDay 5: Happiness - NeroxKyrieDay 6: Family - Dante&Reader&VergilDay 7: Au - VxReader
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nelo Angelo/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Weapon

It didn’t matter what kind of weapon it was, a sword, a knife or a gun it seemed like Dante already knew how to use it.

It was always stupidly amazing to see Dante trying out a new weapon. To see him swing around or fire off a shot with childish glee.

To bed for them that they didn’t stay around for long due to Dante’s perpetual state of being poor. Which often lead him to sell off the weapons and devil arms he had acquired through his jobs to pay off his debts.

Which annoyed (Y/N) greatly.

(Y/N) was a blacksmith that specialising in weapons that could slay demons. She was an acquaintance of Lady, who had to introduce her to Dante after learning about her love for studying unique weapons.

Though she didn’t get to study Dante’s weapons or devil arms much since they were normally sold off before she got a day off.

Which was unacceptable for (Y/N).

That’s why when she heard that Dante had returned from the Underworld, she immediately rushed to Devil May Cry and dragged the half-demon off to show her the new weapons and devil arms he had acquired.

This is why Dante was now showing off King Cerberus in clearing outside of Redgrave.

(Y/N) watched Dante with sparkling (E/C) eyes as lighting, fire and ice went flying around the clearing.

“Is that an enough for your, (Y/N)?” Dante asked as he took a breather. 

“Yes,” (Y/N) sighed happily as checked her camera to make sure it had captured his exhibition. “Didn’t you have a devil arm like that before?” She asked.

Dante looked at King Cerberus then (Y/N).

“Yeah, there was just nunchaku. The demons that the devil arms come from were brothers?” He explained.

(Y/N) hummed as reached over to another weapon next to her.

“What kind of demon did this one come from?” She asked picking up Dr.Faust. 

She studied the whiteish stetson trying to figure out what kind of weapon it was.

“Oh! That demon was a quite interesting one. It moved around all crazy,” Dante said as he moved closer to her. “What did that demon call itself,” He mumbled. “Nick… Nicky… Nicole… Nico! That was it!” He said messing around.

(Y/N) sighed once heard Nico’s name.  
‘Of course, Nico would make something strange like this,’ She thought.

Dante was now stood in front of her. He put King Cerberus down with the rest of his weapons he then plucked the hat/weapon out of her hands and onto his head. (Y/N) watched as a long red ruin scarf formed around his neck.

Dante tipped his hat to (Y/N).

“Howdy Madam,” He greeted with a cheeky grin.

(Y/N)’s face became flushed at Dante’s actions.

“You’re a huge idiot,” She mumbled as she buried her head into her hands.

“But that’s why you love me,” He shoots back with a wink.

(Y/N) started to cursed Dante as her face became redder with embarrassment. A moment passed (Y/N) calmed down as Dante stood there stroking his hairy chin.

“Maybe I should dig out my old chaps and old boots?” He mused.

The (H/C)’s head immediately shoots up at Dante’s comment.

“Oh my God! You still have those dam things!” (Y/N) exclaimed.

Dante gave her a baffled look.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “Everyone couldn’t keep their eyes of off me,” He told her.

“That’s because you look like a right idiot!” (Y/N) shouted. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you wear something normalish,” She added.

“Normalish?” He echoed.

“I’m not sure about the coat yet,” She clarified.

Dante pouted at (Y/N).

“Now, now cowboy,” She playfully scolded him. “Enough with that pout, show me what that hat can do,” She instructed.

This resulted in a sheepish starch of his head.

“Well… I can’t do that at the moment,” He confessed. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow for the answer. “Well the hat uses red orbs which I don’t have…” He said.

(Y/N) just sighed.

“Let’s try the next one,” She said.

Dante sheepishly moved to get the next weapon.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Rape/Non-Con.

‘Where’s Dante when you need him?’ (Y/N) thought as she was forced into the corner.

The female demon hunter had joined Dante on his job to Mallet Island. After Trish led them to Mallet Castle, she and Dante decided to split up to cover more ground.

(Y/N) had been investigating one of the many bedrooms when she was attacked by a demon clad in dark armour. She didn’t even notice that it entering the room.

The demon had waited for her to notice it’s presence (which was odd) but it moved quickly for her to even try to defend herself.

Now she was trapped in the corner of the room with the large demon towering over her, with that cold still face staring down at her and those glowing eyes, were there the last things she was going to see.

The demon rises it’s equally large sword above it’s head.

‘So this is how it ends,’ She thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to end her life.

(Y/N) felt a rush of air in front of her but no pain just a little bit cold her chest.

(Y/N) opened her eyes to see that the sword was embedded into the ground in front of her.

She stared at the blade in confusion. Why did the demon bring it’s sword down if it wasn’t going to kill her.

Then she felt a cold breeze go across her chest.

(Y/N) looked down to her chest to see that the sword had cut through her clothes.

Soon as she noticed she tried to cover up but the demon wasn’t having it.

It reached out for her, dragging her arms from in front of her body. (Y/N) tried to fight against the demon but it’s grip on her arm was too strong. It began to drag her out of the corner that it had back her into. In a last-ditch effort to save herself, (Y/N) grabbed the large sword that the demon wiled. It was heavy but with the adrenaline running through her veins she managed to swing it at the demon. The blade just brushed against the demon’s armour. The demon wasn’t fazed and just disarmed her.

The demon easily dragged (Y/N), who was struggling against it’s grip as it pulled her to the ancient bed in the room.

The demon threw her onto the dusty bed.

(Y/N) landed on her back which caused the dust that had collected over the years exploded into the air.

The demon was now on top of her ripping off her clothes. (Y/N) continued to struggle against the demon but it only delayed what was going to happen.

Now she was naked in front of this monster.

The demon hovered over her, examining her naked body. (Y/N) tried to covered her body but the demon pinned her arms above her head. Once she couldn’t move anymore, (Y/N) was looking anywhere apart from the demon the above, trying to zone out.

The demon tumbled around for a moment.

As (Y/N) was trying to zone out she felt something nudging at her folds.

“No!” She screamed as the demon penetrated her.

It was agonising.  
  
The demon started to trusting soon as it was inside of her. There was too much pain for her to try zone out it was the only thing she could force on.

(Y/N), who had her eyes screwed since the demon had entered her but now her eyes were open staring at the motionless metal face above her with those horrible yellow eyes. Looking into those eyes filled her with rage. She was a demon hunter! Her job was to kill this monster forcing it’s self on her.

Out of angry (Y/N), head-butted the demon.

That seemed to catch the demon off guard giving her enough time to escape.

(Y/N) rolled off the over the side of the bed, doing her best to ignore the pain coming from the lower half of her body.

On the floor next to the bed (Y/N) spotted her weapon at the end of the bed.

‘So that’s where you went,’ She thought as she dashed for the weapon.

By the time she had gotten the weapon and was on her feet again the demon was also back on it’s feet.

Ignoring the fact she was naked, (Y/N) took her fighting stance. 

The demon had also retrieved it’s sword.

There was a moment of stillness before they lunged at each other, weapons clashing against each other.

During the battle, (Y/N) spotted an opening in the demon’s defence. Not thinking about consequence, (Y/N) slashed upwards with her weapon striking the demon on it’s face.

The demon seemed to be stun by the attack so the demon hunter made a dash for the door behind the demon.

Only if the world was fair.

(Y/N) felt a tug on long (H/C) locks and then was she thrown backwards, right into the bedpost which winded her.

(Y/N) wheezed as she tried to get her breath back. She heard the heavy footsteps of the demonic knight. It now stood in front of her but didn’t make a move. (Y/N) searches the floor around them to see any way out now that’s when spotted something on the behind the demon.

There were two items lid on the floor. On a second look, the items were the demon’s face. The demon was wearing a mask this whole time! How ugly was the demon if it was wearing a mask.

(Y/N) slowly looks up to see what the demon truly look like. And what she saw was not what she was expecting it was much more terrible.

Staring down at her was a face that was familiar to her.

‘Dante!’ Her mind shouted. ‘No, Dante would never wear his hair like that,’ She told herself.

There was only one other person that shared Dante’s face but he was struck… in the Underworld…

“No,” She whimpered when she realises the mostly like possibility but she didn’t want to accept it.

(Y/N) just continued to tremble as demon reached out for her. She allowed the demon to drag her back to the bed.

Now laying back on the ancient bed with what remains of the man once called Vergil, with those pure red eyes held no resemblance to the man she once admired just a lifeless vessel used to see.

(Y/N) closes her eyes once more as allowed the monster to take her once not finding the ;energy to fight back more. 


	3. Reunion

How many years had it been since she last saw last seen his face? Twenty-nine? No, it’s more like thirty since the last time she’d saw him was a couple of weeks before she found she was pregnant with Nero.

Now thirty years later, the man that she had vowed to spend the rest of her life with was now on her doorstep after abandoning her for power.

Vergil had only changed a little. A couple of light wrinkles and did he get taller?

He stood awkwardly on the step with a look of shame on his face.

(Y/N) took a few minutes of what to say to him. There was a lot of things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to yell at him and beat the living daylight out of him for abandoning her. Make him feel as terrible as she did when she was all alone with no help or comfort, especially after Nero’s birth. And the pain that she and Nero had to suffer without him.

But instead, (Y/N) chose to slap him across the face.

The shock across Vergil’s face was brief. He must have been expecting it or something much worse.

“Nero, will you be staying for dinner?” (Y/N) asked, finally breaking the silence. 

(Y/N) had spotted her son from the corner of her eye.

He was standing with his hands in his coat pocket, looking anywhere that wasn’t what was happening in front of him, something that he did where he was fifteen. Though he seemed to be fully focused on the situation now. He looked shocked that his normally peacefully mother had slapped his father.

“N-No,” He stuttered. “No, I told Kyire I would be back for dinner,” He said.

“Okay,” She replied. “Have a safe journey home. And tell Kyrie I said hi,” She added on before disappearing into the house.

Nero gave his father an unsure look. He sure if he should actually leave but Vergil gave him a nod which told him to go.

Vergil watched as his son slowly disappear.

“Are you going to come in or keep standing there like a pillock?” (Y/N) question Vergil.

The half-demon looked back at his wife, who standing down the hallway staring at him.

Vergil suppressed a shiver as he entered the house.

(Y/N) had disappeared into a room at the end of the hall leaving Vergil alone. He removed his coat and boots to further delay what was dreading since he returned from the Underworld with Dante.

His time as V had made him realised so much and how lucky he had been.

All he ever wanted was to be protected and loved and he had it by his side even though he had to wait five years for her. Even after she appeared he nothing but horrible to her, it was surprising that she had stuck around. When he did start showing her any sign of affection he would abandon her for any trail of power until Temen-ni-gru where he abandoned everything.

Now after all those years, she was still here.

Vergil watched (Y/N) from the entrance of the kitchen as she started to make dinner.

He stood in the doorway wondering if he ever had (Y/N)’s cooking before. Probably not.

“What wrong?” She asked.

She had stopped preparing dinner when she noticed he was standing in the kitchen doorway. Her (E/C) eyes held confusion and nothing else, no hatred, undying angry or murder.

“Why did you let me in?” He asked back.

“Because you’re my husband…?” She answered slightly confused by the question.

“Even after everything I did to you!?” He shouted.

(Y/N) was quiet as she thought up an answer.

“Yes,” She started. “Even after you abandon me for the power you desire. Even with all of these feeling of hate and my want to beat the living shit out of you, I still love you,” She confessed with a soft smile.

(Y/N) returned to preparing dinner.

Vergil decided to sit at the kitchen’s table to watch his wife. 

It didn’t take her long to cook dinner. It was a simple meal. A light battered fish and potatoes with other vegetables.

(Y/N) placed the plate in front of Vergil. He waited for her to gave him some cutlery before sitting down herself.

He slowly ate his meal whilst (Y/N) ate at a faster pace.

Once the meal was finished (Y/N) took the plates and cutlery to the sink to wash them. Vergil stayed at the table unsure what to do next but it seemed like part of his mind did, as his body automatically went over to (Y/N).

(Y/N) felt Vergil behind and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Her husband wrapped his arms around her body. He buried his face into her hair.

(Y/N) dried her hands before placing one on top of Vergil’s.

“Just don’t leave me anymore,” She requested.

Vergil removed his face from (Y/N) dark locks as she turned her face to meet his. Their foreheads touched before Vergil gently kissed her lips. (Y/N) returned the kiss.

Vergil was the first to break the kiss.

“I promised I won’t leave anymore,” He promised.

“I’ll hold you to that,” She said.

(Y/N) returned to washing the dishes allowing Vergil to continued to hug her.


	4. Music

Anyone who walked passed Devil May Cry could tell you that the only music that came from that shop was rock but for the last couple of days, all that could be heard from the shop was classical music. 

Which was playing from the old battered jukebox.

Inside the shop was V and (Y/N).

The two of them had been left in charge of Devil May Cry whilst Dante and Vergil were in the Underworld.

For the moment the two of them decided to give the shop a good clean since the main cause of the mess was not presently there. During the cleaning up, (Y/N) had found a collection of records that hold classical on them. It was weird for Dante had something like this? They might be Trish’s since she likes a bit of classical music. So, as a little gift for V, (Y/N) changed the rock records in Dante’s jukebox with the classical records.

V seemed to be liking classical music as he read through Dante’s collection of books as he tried to organise them. He was sitting on the couch with Shadow at her master’s feet whilst Griffon was sitting on top of Dante’s bar, being quiet for once.

“Would you like some tea?” (Y/N) asked.

“That would be lovely, my dear,” He replied with a smile.

(Y/N) smiled back then went off to make the cup of tea for V. Once the tea was made she brought it to the man.

“Thank you,” He smiled.

The (H/C) returned his smile once again.

“Enjoying the music?” She asked.

V brought his tea to his lips for a sip, he then paused to listen to the strings playing off of each other.

“Very much,” He answered.

(Y/N) closed her eyes to enjoy the music as strings started to play in union. The song really embodied spring.

(Y/N) stepped away from V to continue cleaning the rest of the shop. V stayed on the couch reading the piles of books.

Hours had passed went (Y/N) was finally finished with the office. It probably hadn’t been this clean since Dante had brought the shop. V hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch but (Y/N) had noticed that pile of the book on his right had become four piles on his left. There were still a couple of books on the right side.

‘I’ll start dinner whilst he finished off those books,’ (Y/N) thought as she headed to the kitchen.

As she began to make a new record also began to play. There was a union of string as a harp was played before another instrument started.

“Oh, it’s an oboe,” She mumbled as she cooked.

The song continued on (Y/N) realised she knew the song.

“Swan Lake,” She said out loud.

“Yes,” V said. “To be more precise the piece is called Swan Lake, the scene by a Lake,” He added on.

“Oh, V. You’re finished organising those books?” She asked.

“Not yet but I decided to take a break,” He told her.

“Well, dinner will be ready soon,” She told him. “I hope you like chicken curry,” She added on.

V removed himself from the door frame of the kitchen and towards (Y/N) at the cooker. He pulled her away from the cooker and back into the office with protest.

“V!” She yelled. “Dinner!” She shouted.

“It will be fine,” He reassured as he pulled into the centre of the office.

Once in the middle of the office, V began to waltz to Swan Lake.

“V, I can’t dance,” (Y/N) told him.

“It’s fine (Y/N),” V reassured her. “I’m with you so don’t worry,” He whispered to her.

V began to effortlessly move her body with music. It did feel like a scene out of fairy tale. The two of them waltzing across the office. Soon the song ended. (Y/N) wanted to dance some more but their dinner would be burning soon if she didn’t take it off the hob.

  
V stopped them back in the centre of the office. They stared into each other eyes.

“Hey, Cinderella! You better get going or your dinner going to be ruined,” Griffon squawked.

(Y/N) pulled away from V and went back to the kitchen before dinner was ruin. As she returned muttered under her breath about Griffon ruining the moment. What (Y/N) didn’t notice was V following behind her.

Now standing at the cooker dishing out the meal on the plates, (Y/N) felt V wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

He nudges her head with his own. (Y/N) turns to look at him.

V kisses her on her lips which happily returns.

“Dinner’s ready,” She told him once they broke apart.  
V smiled at her again before giving her a ‘thank you’ kiss. They took their dinner to the table in the kitchen and enjoy the meal.


	5. Happiness

His life at the moment felt like an ending to a movie. Everything was coming together into a nice bow.

So caught up in his thoughts he didn’t hear his wife calling him.

“Nero,” Kyrie called.

Nero looked up to see Kyrie’s tired face. She was looking much better now with some sleep.

“Are you alright Kyrie? Is there something you want?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” She told him. “Have you held her yet?” She asked back.

He looked over at the see-through crib beside him.

“I wanted you to be awake to see,” He lied.

Kyrie gave him another soft smile. She already knew why Nero hadn’t held her yet.

“You don’t have to be so nervous Nero,” She told him. “You’re not going to hurt her,” She said as moved to sit.

Kyrie reached to the crib, picking up their daughter. She had been sleeping ever since her mother had put her in there. Kyrie brought the baby to Nero. The demon hunter slowly moved his arms to hold his daughter. He tensed up when Kyrie put her into his arms. The girl moved a bit to get comfy then relaxed into her father’s arms. It was a tense moment for the new dad.

“There,” Kyrie said. “What were you worrying about?” She asked.

Nero fidgeted for a moment before answering.

“I mean newborns are so delicate. I’m a demon hunter, I’m anything but delicate,” He confessed.

“You’ll be fine Nero,” Kyrie reassured him. “You’re good with the boys, you’ve never hurt any of them,” She reminded him as she stroke his cheek. 

Kyrie removed her hand from Nero’s face. She curled index finger, using the back of it to stroke her daughter’s pale cheek.

“Daddy would never do anything to hurt you, right Ilaria?” She whispered to the sleeping girl.

Nero looked down at his little girl. She had inherited Kyrie’s face but had inherited Nero’s hair and for the moment Ilaria’s eyes were a pale blue like her grandfather and great-uncle, though Nero had a feeling that they would get a green hue in time.

“Ilaria,” Nero repeated.

He and Kyrie had spent hours deciding on a name before landing on Ilaria. It means cheerful and happy. Which her parents hope would reflect her life.

“She going to be such a beautiful woman,” Kyrie comment.

“Imagine if she inherits your singing voice,” Nero said. “I can already see boys lining up,” He complained.

Kyrie softly laughed at Nero.

“I called Nico whilst you were sleeping,” Nero told her. “She was happy that birth went well,” He said. “She said the boys were excited. She going to let the boys stay a bit late since it’s a special event,” He informed her.

“What about your father and Dante?” She asked.

“Of course,” He said. “Dad sounded really proud went I was talking to him. Dante told me was smiling while he was talking,” He told her.

Kyrie smiled again at the news.

Nero looked back down at Ilaria. He then lifted her up, bring his daughter to his face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

‘I promise nothing will never happen to you,’


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was original a Nero centre story then chapter 25 of Visions of V and I wanted to write child Dante and Vergil story.

(Y/N)’s ancestor was a demon that rebelled against Mundus with Sparda. Like Sparda, he had settled in the human world.

Her demonic ancestor had died centuries, leaving the human family that he created to fight for themselves leading to (Y/N). 

Even though the demonic blood within her was weak it was still present. So that why sought out Sparda so she could learn how to use the power since none of her family would.

She was now approaching the end of her tutelage under Sparda. During that time Sparda and his wife Eva had welcomed her into their family becoming a big sister to their twins when they were born.

Which she happily accepted with all the duties like babysitting. And something could lead to a lot of problem and trouble.

Like today.

(Y/N) was now standing in front of the couch with each boy sitting on opposites end after breaking another fight between them.

“So…” (Y/N) started. “Which one of you going to tell me what happened?” She asked.

“I wanted sword fight with Vergil but he only force on that stupid puzzle cube that dad brought back another day!” Dante yelled.

(Y/N) flicked her eyes to the floor to see a Rubik’s cube in front of the couch, looking a bit beat up. She then flicked her eyes to Vergil, who looked confused briefly before shooting back his own defence.

“It’s not my fault that you’re too stupid to figure out how to solve it,” He snarky remarked.

The (E/H) hair girl raised an eyebrow at the pause between Dante’s accusation and Vergil’s defences. Dante was lying about what started the fight and Vergil was going along with it? The boys had never lied to her before so why were they now?

‘I’ll just have to separate them and get one of to confess,’ (Y/N) thought.

“Dante, what have you been told about annoying your brother when he’s doing something,” She told him.

“But I’m bor-!” Dante began to whine.

“You have plenty of toys and activities that you can do by yourself,” (Y/N) reminded him. “As for your punishment…” She began before Dante interrupted.

“Vergil was the one, who hit me first!” He yelled.

“That’s because you slap the Rubik’s Cube out of my hand!” Vergil yelled back.

“Boys!” (Y/N) shouted over them.

Both boys immediately stopped their arguing and just scowled to themselves.

“I don’t care how started, I’m finishing it,” She started. “As I was saying, your punishment will be Dante to stand on the naughty step for fifteen minutes,” She instructed.

Dante started to whine soon as he heard his punishment but a pointed look shut up him up. (Y/N) walked Dante over to the stairs to watch him get onto the naughty step. She then returned to the couch where she left Vergil. He had picked up his broken Rubik’s Cube. A large part of the cube had broken off.

(Y/N) walked up to the boy and crouch down in front of him.

“I have superglue in my room,” She softly told him.

The blue-eyed boy looked at her with hopefully look in his eyes. (Y/N) smiled at him before getting up. She offered a hand to the boy, which he took happily.

The two of them walked to (Y/N)’s bedroom to fix the broken toy.

Vergil placed the toys and it’s broken pieces onto (Y/N)’s table whilst she looked for the superglue in the table’s draw. Once she found the item she glued the Rubik’s Cube back together, she put a rubber band around the cube to make sure that the pieces stay in place whilst there glue dried. The whole time she was fixing it Vergil watched intently.

“All done!” She announced, putting the toy back onto the table. “All we have to do is wait for the glue to dry, so while we’re waiting for it dry could tell me what you and Dante were really fighting about?” She asked.

(Y/N) could see the eldest son of Sparda freeze up knowing that he had been caught red-handed. Vergil lowered his head in shame and embarrassment.

(Y/N) got up from her chair and kneeled in front of the young boy.

“Vergil,” She softly called to him. He didn’t look up when (Y/N) called to him. “I’ve known you and your brother since you were born. I’ve watched the two of you grow up I know your personalities,” She told. “So, tell me please tell me why you and Dante were fighting,” She politely asked.

The young woman waited as the boy slowly worked up the courage to confessed to what happened. He played with the edge of his shirt.

“Dante said ways going…” He started with a loud but quickly got quiet as he approached the truth.

“Sorry Vergil, I didn’t get that,” She told him.

There was another moment of silences before Vergil let out the truth.

“Dante said he was going to marry you!” He shouted. “But I am the eldest son so it should be my job!” He exclaimed.

What? Marry? Where was this coming from?

“What are you talking about?” She asked totally confused.

“Your father’s student so it makes sense for one us to marry you,” He explained.

“Vergil…” (Y/N) sighed. “You don’t have to do that anymore, people haven’t done that in a hundred years,” She told. “Also theirs so many other people in the world you could marry,” She told him.

“But I want to marry!” He shouted. “You’re strong and you’re nice,” He said.

“Vergil… I see you and Dante as little brothers,” She told him.

“I’ll find someone,” She told him as she cupped his cheeks then rubbing her thumb against it. (Y/N) looked at her watch. “Dante’s punishment should be done by now so let’s go and get him,” She told Vergil. “Then it’s your turn on the naughty step about ten minutes,” She told him.

Vergil angrily pouted as walked back to his brother now started it.


	7. AU

How did she end up in this situation with one of the most popular guys on campus in-between her legs?

He lecturer had noticed that she was struggling with her poetry module so assigned her a tutor, who turned out to be V Sparda.

They settled at her apartment to began the tutoring session. V looked through the poems analysis and her essays on the poems, there all were fine he couldn’t see anything wrong with them.

(Y/N) then she gave him her notebook to look at poems that she had written herself. As V was reading, (Y/N) got up to get them something to drink. The young man during that read through all of the poems, he turned to the next page to not to find another poem but a story. The far he read he realise that the story was actually smut.

When (Y/N) returned to the room she noticed that there a lot more words on the page. Her face became hot with embarrassment when realised what he was reading.

“I’m sorry, dear,” He apologised, putting the notebook on the table. “I got a bit carried away,” He confessed as he got up. “The story was interesting but lacking something… I’m sorry for intruding but have you never had sex?” He asked as he moved closer.

(Y/N) could move her tongue so she lightly shook her head to give her answer.

V moved closer, invading her personal bubble wrapping his tattoo arms around the (H/C)’s waist.

“Would you like me to tutor you in that as well?” He whispered into her ear.

(Y/N) could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was nervous but at that feeling was overshadow the feeling of ‘Fuck it’. This probably is the only time she would get to sleep with a super hot man in her life.

She moved her to wrapped around V’s neck, pulling his face down so their lips could meet.

(Y/N) might not have any sexual experience but she does have a lot of kissing experience.

Two of them stood in (Y/N)’s living room making out for a while before (Y/N) moved them to her bedroom. Once in the room, V made quick work of their clothes.

They were now on lay on the bed. V was hovering over her. She could feel his cock pressing against her lower stomach.

V lend down pressing his lips against (Y/N)’s. He slowly trailing the kisses down her neck stopping a couple of times to suck on her skin. He then trailed his lips down to (Y/N)’s right breast. He circles his tongue around her nipple until it was hard. When it became hard V took it into his mouth began to suck on the nipple.

(Y/N) let out a small moan. She had never played with her breasts always more interested in playing her clit.

She let another moan as her partner fondled her other breast. He rolled that nipple in-between his fingers until it became hard as well.

V switched between her breast, making sure that both got equal treatment.

Once V was finished with her breast he moved downwards. He placed kisses across her stomach until he reaches the area between her legs.

(Y/N) noticed that V had stopped. She looked. To his face, his emerald eyes had become darker with hungry and they were staring right at her. There was another look in those beautiful eyes, an question.

A sultry smirk across V’s lips at the consent.

(Y/N) felt his hands on her thighs, rubbing them slowly until they slowly moved down to her knees. V moved her lower legs from under him to his shoulders. He then processed to kiss all the way down her left leg until he reached her lower lips.

The (Y/N) watched as V lowered his face to her entrance. She reached out to hold back his bangs.

She let a gasp when she felt V’s tongue on her clit. It was a wired feeling to have warm flesh against her sensitive nub, a nice wired, definitely different from her own fingers and her vibrator.

V swapped between circling his tongue around clit and broad licks which left (Y/N) a moaning mess. Then one of his fingers entered her making the (H/C) realise a loud moan.

His fingers were quite longer than her own, easily hit her g-spot. V soon add a second and third finger and along with his tongue, (Y/N) soon was cumming.

(Y/N) was breathing a bit heavy once she came down. She felt V move under her hand. (Y/N) immediately let go of his black locks as moved his face back with her’s.

“How did that feel?” He asked as licked his pouty lips.

“Amazing,” She breathed. “It’s better than anything I’ve could have done with my fingers,” She confessed.

She as her confession left her mouth she felt her whole face burned. Her confession only made V smirk. (Y/N) felt a hand under her head, it moved her head so that her neck was exposed to V. He lends down and licked her neck all the way up to her lobe.

“What a naughty girl you are,” he huskily whispered into her ear. “Playing with yourself a little bit of pleasure,” He continued on, licking the shell of her ear. “That’s okay now. I’m here now. I’ll give you a lot more pleasure now,” He finished off by bitting her below the ear.

(Y/N) realised a breathy moan.

She then felt his cock brushing against her drenched lips, lubing itself up.

She nervous now that she was close to losing her virginity.

V must sense her nervousness as he draws her into a heated kiss.

Once she distracted enough V thrust into her.

(Y/N) gasped at the feeling of being penetrated. It didn’t hurt as others describe but it stings like fuck.

‘Probably because play with myself a lot,’ She thought.

“Are you fine?” V asked her. 

“I’m alright,” She sighed.

V gave her a few more minutes before he started to trust.

He started slow and gradually build us speed. V adjusted his hips so he could hit her g-spot. (Y/N) was a moaning mess by this time, she crawling at V’s back leaving bright red starching all across it.

(Y/N) felt the tightness returning in her lower stomach.

“V,” She moaned. “V, I-I’m, I’m going to cum,” She nearly screamed.

V continued to trust hard until she came screaming his name.

Being more experience V managed to fuck her through her orgasm and into the third, where he came with her. (Y/N) felt his warm cum inside of her.

V stayed inside of (Y/N) until both of breaths returned to normal.

V pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

“Was that a fine lesson?” He teased.

(Y/N) groan and turned to her front so she could bury her face into her pillow.

“It’s fine my dear, there are plenty more lessons,” he told her.

(Y/N) was half tempted to hit him with the pillow she currently had buried her face in but that sounded like too much effort at the moment. She then felt V’s fingers running through her hair.

Maybe she should let him read a few more of smutty stories of her.


End file.
